Augmented reality combines computer-generated entities such as sound video, or graphical images with live, or actual, real world scenes (referred to herein as real scenes) which may be viewed directly through a transparent display or indirectly displayed on a display screen. The combined display may be referred to as an augmented reality display. In some cases the augmented reality may be three dimensional (3-D) and computer generated graphical images may be 3-D images. Real scenes may contain static objects so that the real scenes may serve as a background setting in the 3-D augmented reality display. However, it is possible for a real scene to include moving objects. For example, objects such as an aircraft, a vehicle, a person or an animal may move into the area being viewed as a real scene making them part of the 3-D augmented reality scene being viewed.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.